Try Outs
by iluvpb22
Summary: Jordan is planning on doing yet another Minecraft parody, this time for "Girl on Fire." He's looking for a girl to sing the song. Where will he go? And how will the person he selects react? (First story, so no hate, please.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story! This idea came to me while watching one of CaptainSparklez Minecraft parodies. Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but it seemed too long. It's still not going to be all that long, though. I was thinking, _What if Jordan asked _me _to sing one of his songs?_ And then it was now. So, yeah, you're basically filled in. Enjoy!**

***Jordans POV***

"Thanks for watching, and I will see you later, recruits," Adam says into the camera, saluting.

I end it off with a simple, "Bye," and Adam cuts the recording.

"How's that for a vlog?" he asks as he plugs the camera into his computer.

I nod while I watch the playback. "Seems pretty good to me." I look at my watch and see that it's already 2:45. "Oh, wow, I have to go now."

"Go where?"

"Well, you know how I'm doing a new Minecraft parody?"

"Oh yeah! Weren't you doing, um…" Adam frowns as he tries to remember. "'Girl on Fire,' right?"

"Yep," I reply. "I'll want a female singing voice for that, so I figured, why not try to find someone while I'm down here? I'm going to go over to that one all-girl high school and see if anyone wants to try out,"

Adam raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you have to drive them _all_ the way back to Santa Barbara?"

"They have spring break soon," I answer. "There would be plenty of time."

"Okay, seems like a pretty good idea to me. Just be careful," he grins, "there'll probably be someone fangirling over you."

I smile back. "I'm well aware of that, thanks for reminding me."

**(Time Skip)**

I check out the school as I get out of my car. Pretty good looking, if you ask me.

I walk up to the front door and try to open it. Locked. I see what looks like a buzzer, push the button, and the door opens a few seconds later.

Walking in, I see a desk to the right, restrooms on the left, and a hallway straight down. I turn to the desk.

The woman sitting there looks up from her computer. "Hi, how may I help you today?' she asks, smiling.

"I'm Jordan Maron, I believe I sent you an email about a week ago?"

"Ah, yes, the one about having some girls try out to sing for a video, right?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"You'll need to speak with our vocalist teacher." She points down the hall. "Go through that door, turn left, and find room 301."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Before I turn away to leave, she asks, "Oh and are you CaptainSparklez?"

_No use lying, _I thought, nodding. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that my son watches your videos a lot. He's always wanted to meet you."

"Cool." I smile and walk away.

So I've already been recognized by one person, and they didn't even watch my videos. I wondered who else would recognize me.

Eventually, I find room 301 and knock on the door.

"Come in!" someone shouts from inside. I open the door and walk in.

I see the teacher sitting at her desk. "Hello," she says, "I'm Ana Owens, but you can call me Ana."

I nod and offer my hand. "Nice to meet you, Ana, I'm Jordan."

She shakes my hand. "Yes, I know, the secretary forwarded me your e-mail." She pulled it up on her computer and rereads it. "So you want a girl to sing?"

"Yep, the best you got."

"Well, we recently had five girls sing in the all-state honors choir. If it was okay with their parents, I'm sure they would love to try out. I'll send an email to their teachers about it."

"Sounds good," I reply.

"When would you like to have them try out?"

I think about it for a moment. Tomorrow I was going to do some vlogging with Ty, Adam and the likes, and we were all going to go out for lunch _and_ dinner. "Maybe around four, tomorrow?" I decide.

"That would work," Ana replies. "You'll just come back to this room here, and everyone who can come will be waiting."

"Perfect," I say, with a thumbs-up.

"I'll e-mail their teachers right now. Is that all you need?"

"Yeah."  
"Okay, then. See you tomorrow."  
"Yep. Bye."

I exit the room and walk down the hall to leave. As I do, I pass by a girl getting books from her locker. I can see my YouTube icon taped onto the inside. The girl turns around, sees me, and her eyes widen. She runs back into her classroom, presumably to tell her friends.

_That would be two,_ I thought.

**A/N: Sorry if Jordan sound a little bit out of character, but this _is _FanFiction, so I can make him talk/think however I want him to talk/think! I hope you enjoyed, leave in the reviews what you think, but no hate, please. I'll probably be replying to the reviews in the story, by the way. Again, hope you enjoyed!**

**-iluvpb22**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! People like my story! Two people, at least...but watevs, it still makes me happy!**

**I'll be introducing a new character (Maria) in this chapter. You'll figure out who she is, I'm sure. I also noticed that this is kinda short, but it's all I had time to write. I'll write more soon, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

*Maria's POV*

I was just putting away my language arts assignment, which was the last thing I had for homework (We don't get much homework near spring break.), when my friend, Riley, rushed in the door. She looked _really_ excited, like she had just met CaptainSparklez or something like that.

She returns to her desk, bouncing like a little kid as she sat there. I get Riley's attention and mouth, _What happened?_ at her.

She just shook her head and leaned back in her seat, her mind wandering away in its own little dreamland.

I shrug and do the same, humming "Wrecking Mob" to myself.

_But then the freaking creepers came, _the lyrics come to my mind. _How'd they even get in outer space?_

You see, both me and Riley share this YouTube addiction. We like gaming in general, like PewDiePie, but our main thing is Minecraft. And living in the same city as SkyDoesMinecraft helps you know all the good channels. Bajan Canadian. ASFJerome. Deadlox. So on and so forth. I could name a million, but there's one in specific. One that caught our eyes.

CaptainSparklez.

I became introduced to him through Sky. I don't know what it was. Maybe the Hunger Games, maybe the parodies. But it _instantly _became our thing. Riley even went so far as to tape his icon on the inside of her locker. I would have, but I don't want to be known as _too much_ of a nerd around school.

"Maria!" Our teacher wakes me up out of my little doze, and I walk up to her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Douglas?" I ask, preparing myself for some sort of lecture about humming in class.

Instead, she points to an email she has pulled up on her computer. "Miss Owens just sent me this. Apparently, there is a man named Jordan who would like a girl to sing."

My mind races. Jordan was Sparklez's real name, and he was supposed to be in Encino this week. _Plus, _he was supposedly planning a new Minecraft parody…

_Nah, screw it,_ I thought. That _would be too good to be true._

"Miss Owens would like all the girls who were in the honors choir to try out," she continues, "so you'll need to ask your parents about it tonight. The tryouts are at four tomorrow afternoon. You can go to her room in the morning to let her know if you can come."

"Got it. I'll ask tonight," I reply, with a thumbs up. Before I turn away, I ask, "Oh, and do you know what would happen if I was selected?"

"No, Ana didn't say in the email."

"Okay then… Thanks." I walk back to my seat and try to comprehend it. I had read, or scanned, at least, the email, and I thought I saw something about Santa Barbara. That's where Sparklez lives. There were too many coincidences here.

I got this feeling that, whether it was really CaptainSparklez or not, _someone_ was going to walk out of this famous.

**A/N: BOOM! Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait, but...well, school. I'll try to write some chapters in advance to post throughout the week. I should be able to get more done with MLK Day off. *sighs* Well, there goes my weekend…**

**Anyway, I have to go now, it's 12:52 AM as I'm writing this. Yeah, I stayed up **_**that late**_** writing **_**this**_**. I must have a serious problem…**

**FUN FACT: I am currently listening to "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift.**

**DFTBA! (Don't Forget To Be Awesome)**

**-iluvpb22**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with**_** Try Outs.**_** So, Jordan released his "Draw My LIfe" video, and I found out that he lives in… LA. Darn Wikitubia. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that website. Anyway, I'm too lazy to go back and edit it, so if it bothers anyone: DEAL WITH IT.**

**Enjoy!**

*Maria's POV*

"And… we're done!" I had just finished downloading the Shader's Mod that Sparklez had just done a showcase on. Riley liked it so much, _she_ wanted to do a video on it, too.

I should explain. We also have a YouTube channel that we run together, called "TheMinecraftTwins." We do a Minecraft LP together as well as some other things, like adventure maps and the Nexus server. We have about 2,500 subscribers.

"So let's record!" Riley responded, fumbling for her laptop cord in her messenger bag.

"Yeah, we can do a mod showcase, but it's also about time we told the fans you're moving." Her dad was transferring to Sacramento soon, and we still haven't told our subscribers.

"Oh… um, yeah, I guess." She sighs. "Are you _sure_ you'll be okay running the channel by yourself?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. We _could _run it together, but my parents won't let me get Skype!" We actually had to sit side-by-side at the desk, sharing a microphone. True story.

For a minute we just sit there, sort of teary-eyed, knowing that this would be our last video together. Then, Riley says, "Well, let's get this over with!"

"Definitely!" We turn on the texture pack, and I start the recording.

"Helloo, everybody, and welcome to- Hey!" As soon as Riley spawned in the world, she started hitting me. "What the- Ow!- What are you- STOPPIT- DON'T-" I yelled, but it was too late. I was already dead. "Maybe we should do this in Creative."

We looked at each other IRL and burst out laughing. "_That_ will sure make for an interesting intro!" Riley cried, interrupted by constant giggling.

"Definitely," I agree, and both of us high-five. "But we should probably start the _real_ video now."

"Yeah, probably. At least you can replace this with our _awesome_ intro animation!" About two months ago, we had created an animation where Riley's character tosses my character a sword, and I chop a creeper in half. It's pretty sick.

After that, I begin to talk, or, more accurately, ramble. "Hey guys, it's Maria and Riley here, also known as the MINECRAFT TWINSIES! Today we will be doing our last video together, unfortunately, and I'll explain why before we do a showcase for the…" dramatic pause, "Unbelievable Shader's Mod!"

"Yeah!" I look behind me to see Riley's character running and jumping everywhere, placing torches and glowstone. "It's so bootyful!"

"Um… okay… Bajan Canadian references aside, it's time for THE NEWS! Riley, you start."

"No, you start!"  
"Riley…"

"Maria…"

"Fine!" Before beginning, I run over and punch her character. She punches back. Before we know it, we're in another fist fight, and Riley kills me. Again. We weren't doing it in Creative.

"Screw you." I respawn and go into my serious mode to tell the news. "There's going to be a bit of a change to the channel. I'm going to be running TheMinecraftTwins alone, because Riley… is moving."

This is followed by a brief moment of awkward silence, and then Riley cries out, "Yeah, my daddy's getting transferred to Sacramento!"

"Daddy?" Riley starts to laugh at her own joke, and I join her. "Well, let's get this party started!"

Our mod showcase video carries on like this, with nothing less than a string of nerdy jokes and constant entertainment for what we both knew may very well be the last time.

**A/N: Woo! I'm done! I managed to write this on Thursday and post it on Friday, so that's cool. Writing this, I feel like I'm writing about me and my best friend playing Minecraft. XD**

**I was thinking in class yesterday, and I came up with, in my opinion, and excellent new plot. A plot that A)Wouldn't have involved moving Riley away (she's one of my favorite characters at the moment) and B) May involve changing the rating to K+. I won't know until I write it, of course.**

**FUN FACT: Humans can survive underwater, but not for very long.**

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so super sorry for the wait! I've just been so busy, and I kinda forgot about FanFiction. I was thinking about another story I wanted to write, and I don't know if I want to put this on hiatus, or what. Let me know what you think I should do!**

**Enjoy!**

*Riley's POV*

When we had finished recording, editing, and uploading, Maria and I checked up on all our social media. Each of us ran an individual account, "Minecraft_Twin_Maria" and "Minecraft_Twin_Riley", or as close as we could get to that. I noticed a picture by Sparklez on Instagram.

"Hey, check this out." I show it to Maria. "Jordan's at the pier tonight."

"Hmm. Cool," she responds. Before I can ask my next question, she adds, "And no, I can't come with."

"Aww, why not?"

"There's something I need to ask my parents, and it may or may not take a while to sort out." She looked half-excited, half-nervous about whatever this "something" was.

"What?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"You're hiding something."

"Am not."

"Tell me."

"No."

I walk right up to Maria and stare her down, straight into her face. She starts giggling. I tend to have that effect on people.

"Okay, fine, I'll talk! I, um, well… ya know how Sparklez is doing a new Minecraft parody?"

I listened intently. If this went how I thought it was… "Yeah?"

"And how he's in Encino this week?"

I shove the Instagram picture into her face. "Duh."

"Well, I… I think he might be coming to our school for a girl to sing."

I exploded. In a good way. "No way! Did he choose you? Are you going to Santa Barbara?"

Maria had to pin me against my own bed to get me to calm down. "Slow down, I don't even know if it's really him. I'm pretty sure though, because when I scanned the email, I saw 'Jordan' and 'Santa Barbara', which is…"

"Sparklez's real name _and_ where he lives!" _Nothing_ was calming me down now. "You'll be famous!"

"Not if he doesn't choose me. I'll need a good song to sing."

We give each other "The Look". The look of complete agreement. "Fallen Kingdom," we say simultaneously.

We watch the video at least five times so Maria can get the song in her head, find a version of it without the singing, and get to work practicing.

"Aren't you going to go meet Jordan?" Maria asks me while we take a break.

I shoot her a smile. "Thanks for your concern, but _that_ can wait for later. They're gonna be there 'till, like, midnight." I let her get one last drink before announcing, "Now, back to work."

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry! Only this time for the chapter being so short a lot of them will be. I just don't have time to write super long chapters. Besides that, I don't have much else to say. Hope you enjoyed!**

**FUN FACT: At some point in their lives, 1 in 6 children will be abducted by the Dutch.**

**(Does anyone know where these "fun facts" are coming from? First person to get it right can write up an OC for… well, you'll see. I'll PM you.)**

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to inform you that I'll be doing a Hunger Games (in Minecraft) story soon. If you want to see it, be sure to follow me so you don't miss it! I'll be alternating between "Try Outs" and the new story from now on, so I don't get too bored with one or the other. If you want an OC in the story, PM me your OC and I might include them. Again, be sure to follow me so you don't miss it!**

**FUN FACT: The fun facts come from the video game Portal 2. Therefore, not all of them are true, because the Fact Core is an idiot. ZZefyre got the question correct, and wrote up the main character for me.**

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hallo! Dunno why I spelled it that way, but welcome to chapter 5! If you haven't already checked out my new story, "The Hunger Games," please do so. I know, I'm **_**so **_**good at naming things. Anyway, I'll be alternating between the new story and this one from now on. 'Nuff said, now. **

**Enjoy!**

(Riley's POV)

After we had decided to finish the training session, Maria texted her mom. Her mom said that she could go to the tryouts and that she could come with me to the pier. Perfect.

First, we had to decide where to go out for supper. "What do you want for sup-" I begin.

"Cane's," Maria said decidedly, not even letting me finish my sentence. Both of us love Cane's.

"Well, Cane's it is, then. Let's get us some chicken."

We walked to the one that was literally down the street. Glorious Encino. As we ordered, I was urging Maria to order the "Caniac," the largest meal on the menu.

"C'mon, do it!" I begged her.

"But it's _so much,_" she complained.

So I read off the wall, "What are ya, _chicken?_" We both had a good laugh at that. "Tell you what, let's split it."

"Deal."

We placed our order, and the cashier asked, "Who is this order for?"

"The Minecraft Twins."

The cashier grinned. "Oh, I _love _your YouTube channel."

"Why, thank you." We both gave her a high-five and proceed to our table.

From there, things were pretty uneventful. We walked to the pier, knowing that getting a parking spot would be next to impossible.

The line was rather long, but we were at the front in no time. We had our new Minecraft posters out for Adam to sign. There was absolutely no fangirling when we met. Meeting him was, for us, a common occurrence. In fact, he knew us by name.

"How it goin', Twins?" he asked us.

"Good," I replied as he signed.

"Well," Maria corrected me.

I elbowed her in the ribs. "Shut up."

Adam chuckled as he handed the posters back to us. "So, what are you _really_ here for? You wouldn't have come to all this," he looked around at all the neat lines forming in front of each member of Team Crafted, contradicting what he was about to say, "organized chaos just to see me."

"You would be correct," I answer. "We came to meet Captain Sparklez."

Sky looked around. "Oh, Jordan? Jordan went for some supper. He should be back by now..."

"Who should be back by now?" There was no questioning whose voice that was. Maria and I turn towards the direction of the sound.

"Captain-" Maria was cut off by a sudden attack of "sleepiness," and I had to hold her up. Adam and Jordan laughed at us.

Once they got over it, Jordan asked, "So you came to see _me, _huh?"

"Yup," I answer. "I'm Riley, and this Sleeping Beauty here," I hold her out, "is Maria." As much as I want to hold out a hand, I can't. "I would shake your hand, but mine happen to be full at the moment."

Again, both of them laugh. "Here, let me help you with that," Adam offers, and I gratefully accept it. Once my hands are free, I shake Jordan's.

"So, um..." I try not to sound _too_ awkward, "what brings you to Encino?"

"Looking for a girl to sing my new parody coming out. Didn't I see you at the school?"

I beamed. He recognized me. "Yes. So you're looking for a girl at _our _school?" He nodded. "Awesome! My friend here," I gesture to Maria still passed out in Adam's arms, who was somehow simultaneously signing stuff, "is trying out for that. She doesn't know it's you, actually."

He smirked and whispered, "Don't tell her. I'm sure both of us would _love _to see her reaction."

I grinned back and nodded, and at about the same time, Maria woke up. She practically leaped over to me and Jordan and forced me to dance with her as she exclaimed, "Omigosh it's Captain Sparklez!" over and over again. She thrust our posters at Jordan, who signed them rather calmly for witnessing such intense fangirling, while Maria bounced up and down as if this was the best thing that has ever happened to her. To be fair, it was. Afterwards, she continued to rave on and on, until I finally had to jam my fist into her mouth to get her to shut up.

"Maria, for the love of God, calm down!" I shouted into her face. She struggled for a moment, then reluctantly nodded.

I risked removing my fist from her mouth. When I did, she turned back to Jordan and said, much more calmly, but still with an air of fangirl to it, "Thank you so, so, so, so, _so _much!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he replied, which did little to help calm Maria. I could tell she was on the verge of fainting again. I slapped her across the cheek, not willing to let that happen twice.

"Snap out of it!" She did so, and we were _finally_ able to walk away to get our posters signed by everyone else. I don't know how long we'd been there, but it was certainly longer than the two minutes something like this should take. As we walk away, I turn back to Jordan. He already has a long line ahead of him, and was in the middle of signing a t-shirt. He looked up and saw me, though, and winked. I winked back.

_Our little secret, _I thought. _Maria will never know what hit her._

**A/N: My. Hand. Hurts. And I've come up with a new philosophy: You never know how many mistakes you make while writing until you do it in pen. **

**This was a longer chapter than usual, (I think) so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**FUN FACT: Hot water freezes faster than cold water. **

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


End file.
